Oimo
| jname = オイモ | first = Chapter 377, Episode 265 | affiliation = World Government (former), Giant Warrior Pirates | occupation = Pirate, Gate Guardian (former) | jva = Hiroshi Okamoto | Funi eva = Tyson Rinehart | birth = January 6th }} Oimo, together with Kashi, is one of the two giants who guarded the front gate of Enies Lobby for over fifty years. Appearance Oimo is a giant with a flat, pig-like nose and a rotund body. He has long, flowing orange hair, along with some stubble on his chin. He sports viking attire, with a light green short sleeve shirt lined in brown-green. He also wears tab suspenders with large gold buttons, and big pink tunic with brows lace. His pants are lined on the top with a lighter colored fluff. Under that, he sports green-brown pants with big black boots. He is seen wearing a roman style helmet, with gold around the edges and red in the middle, with pink frills on the top. He has a big black belt with a gold buckle. He is usually seen with his gargantuan wooden club. Abilities and Powers As a giant, Oimo is not only many times bigger then a normal human, but also equally many times stronger. As proven against the Kairiki Destroyers of the Franky Family, a mere human, no matter what the strength or size, will have no easy battle against them. Oimo and his partner Kashi are natural born fighters. In the end it takes the efforts of the Galley-La's and Franky Family's best fighters, along with the help of Sodom and Gomorrah, to down both Oimo and his partner. Weapons He wields a large wooden club with metal studs embedded in it. Attack List * : Oimo using his gigantic body does a belly flop onto a large group. History Past As as Pirate One hundred years before the beginning of the main storyline, Oimo was a member of the Giant Warrior Pirates. He was present when Yuki asked Dorry and Brogy which one of their catches were bigger. After they challenged one another to a duel, Oimo left Little Garden with the rest of the pirates. Water 7 Saga The World Government's Lie Fifty years later, thinking it strange that neither one of their bosses had returned yet, Oimo, along with Kashi, left Elbaf to return to Little Garden and find out what had become of their bosses. Along the way, they were captured by Marines, and were interrogated about their crew and purpose. They were then told that Dorry and Brogy had been captured and were imprisoned in the government's great prison. The World Government made a deal with them that if they worked for them for 100 years, they would set their bosses free and allow all four of them to return home together. Oimo and Kashi agreed, and became the guardians of Enies Lobby's front gates. For fifty years, they guarded the gates successfully. The Assault on Enies Lobby After fifty years of service, they are confronted by the Franky Family, Straw Hat Pirates, and Galley-La Company foremen's invasion of the island. Due to it being nighttime, the giants are asleep when Luffy makes it through, but are awakened by a Marine shortly afterwards, at Spandam's command. They emerge to fight the majority of the Franky Family once they reach the Main Gate, and have no difficulty in deterring their efforts. The tide soon turns against them, however, when the foremen, Zambai, Kiwi, and Mozu come to the gate riding Sodom and Gomorrah. Their combined efforts immobilize Kashi, and Zambai tricks Oimo into whacking his partner with his club, knocking him out. Oimo stands against them for a short while, but when Kiwi and Mozu manage to unlock on the gate behind him, Paulie uses Top Knot and Sodom and Gomorrah pull the rope to spin the giant like a top. He falls through the gates as the invaders make it through, and briefly gets back on his feet shortly after the Houbantai deter the invaders' progress. However, he is knocked out when Rocket Man, the prototype Sea Train, crashes into his back after jumping over the main gate. He and Kashi are both unconscious as the attacking forces press forward. When Oimo awakens, he begins to cry, mourning about how the two of them had failed their bosses. Usopp (still disguised as Sogeking), who had been accidentally left behind, hears his lamentation and, after some prodding, Oimo tells his story. Realizing who Oimo meant, Usopp told them the truth, that Dorry and Brogy were still fighting on Little Garden, proving it by showing the two giants' unique laughs and speaking passionately about how they inspired him, and exposing the World Government's lie. Angered at being deceived for fifty years, Oimo and Kashi switched sides and swore vengeance upon the World Government that had kept them in the dark for so long. This was first revealed to the Houbantai, who had just managed to overwhelm the three Galley-La foremen, when they approached from the front gate and began attacking them. The two giants rampaged through the island, bringing the foremen with them, and arrived at the courthouse just in time to save the Franky Family from being overwhelmed by the Marines when Yokozuna was knocked out by one of the Just Eleven Jurymen. They took his place in guarding the door to the inner courthouse, keeping the Marines out, but not before flinging Sogeking up to the rooftop to rejoin the Straw Hats. After the main battle was finished, they carried Sodom and Gomorrah and the Franky Family out of the path of the impending Buster Call, and managed to escape back to Water 7 on the Puffing Tom. Oimo and Kashi later decide they cannot go to Little Garden if their bosses are still fighting, so they decide to stay on Water 7 for a while to help rebuild it, and then go back to Elbaf. They invite Usopp to join them, but he declines in order to rejoin the Straw Hat Pirates. Where They Are Now Leaving Water 7 In the "Where They Are Now" mini-arc, Oimo was seen leaving for Elbaf with Kashi. Major Battles *Oimo and Kashi vs. Kairiki Destroyers *Oimo and Kashi vs. Franky Family *Oimo vs. Galley-La Company foremen and Franky Family *Oimo, Kashi, and Soge King vs. Marine Officers and Government Agents *Oimo, Kashi, Franky Family, and Galley-La foremen vs. Some of Just Eleven Jurymen, Marine Officers, and Government Agents (front of the courthouse) Translation and Dub Issues Considering that the entire Little Garden Arc was cut in the 4Kids version, their leaders Dorry and Brogy never meet the Straw Hats. It is unknown how 4Kids would have avoided the potential plot hole that was created in the process. References Site Navigation ca:Oimo de:Oimo it:Oimo Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Giant Warrior Pirates Category:Enies Lobby Staff Category:Water 7 Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters